Just for Tonight
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: He hears them every night from the other side of his wall, and resisting temptation has never been one of his strong points. DelicxIzayaxShizuo.


**A/N: For the kink meme**

**Prompt: **_AU, set in high school._

_Shizuo is extremely jealous of his twin Delic, because Delic and Izaya are fuck-buddies, and Izaya always sneaks in via window at night. Shizuo and Delic's rooms are right next to each other, so Shizuo can hear, and he has jerked off to it more than once._

_I want Delic to get like.. smashed one night to where he passes out on the couch, and Shizuo takes advantage of the situation by sleeping in Delic's room. Delic and Shizuo look so much alike, not to mention in a dark room, Izaya can't tell the difference._

_Whether Izaya eventually finds out or not, OR whether Delic actually wakes up and walks in on them or not, is up to author, but I want to see some conniving Shizuo here, who thinks of this as a 'one night I'll make him remember!'. 8D_

* * *

_"F-fuck."_

_"Yeah, you like it there?"_

_"Mmn, yeah._ Harder."

_"Like_ this?"

_"Aahh!"_

They were at it again.

A low chuckle came from the other side of the wall.

_"What's my name?"_

_"Nngh, De-Deli-ahh."_

_"Hm? What was that?"_

_"Haah, bastard."_

_"Now, that doesn't sound right."_

_"What the fuck, don't_ stop."

_"Iza-chan, that was _quite_ rude."_

"Shit! _D-don't_ squeeze _it like tha-haht."_

The pumping of his clammy hand against his throbbing erection grew harder, listening to the two enviously from the other room.

_"Tell me you want it hard and fast up your greedy hole, and maybe I'll consider moving again."_

_"Delic…I want it hard and fast up my greedy hole, I want you to pound your dick into me until I can't see straight. How was that?"_

_"…Not mediocre."_

The springs in the bed started protesting wildly again, and more lusty drawn out moans filled the humid air.

Shizuo leaned his back against the cool wall of his bedroom, his head lolling back against the surface, while his desperate hand rubbed sloppily against his slick length. His mocha eyes remained closed, listening attentively to the activities on the other side of the paper-thin wall, listening to Izaya _moan _with his twin brother, imagining that the brunet was making those sounds for _him_ instead.

He didn't remember when Izaya started sneaking into his brother's room, or when he became drawn to the pleasure-drenched voice of the boy he thought he hated. But with his hand on his dick, and his mind in the gutter, Shizuo decided the origin of his desire didn't really matter.

The creaking of the springs grew louder.

His hand thrust more rapidly.

_"Fuck_, Delic!"

Creamy white spurted out onto Shizuo's tired hand, and his heartbeat seemed to shake the rest of his body, riding out the splatter-painted flashes of white pleasure behind his eyelids. The pulsing of blood in his ears was almost deafening, but Shizuo could tell the boys in Delic's room had reached completion as well, considering the absence of sound.

As Shizuo's breathing slowed, and he collapsed slowly into his bed, the small clicks of his brother's window being opened and closed reached his ears. Soft footsteps on the fire escape next to his window faded away, as well.

"—izuo? Shizuo. Hey, Dipshit!"

_"Ugh,_" Shizuo blinked slowly, barely registering the hand waving in front of his face, or the magenta eyes swirling with color in front of his blurry vision. The dimensionless swarm of color morphed into solid shapes, and Shizuo recognized his twin's face.

"Morning, Sunshine," the other blond teased.

"What." Shizuo wasn't in the mood for being awake.

Delic sighed, "School? Yes, no, maybe?"

Shizuo grumbled to himself unintelligibly, before reluctantly rising from his mattress. Delic tsk'd at him, before turning on his heel and marching away, leaving Shizuo to his own devices. For a while, Shizuo merely stared at the wooden floor of his room, before forcing himself up to get dressed.

When he shuffled to his kitchen, Delic was leaning against the refrigerator, humming to himself while scanning a magazine. Shizuo glowered at him, suspecting all the sex Delic had been granted for his livelihood. Shizuo could barely force his eyes open.

Delic glanced at him, surveying his sloppily put together uniform rather skeptically.

"Ready to go, Prince Charming?"

"Fuck you," Shizuo growled.

His twin only grinned. "What position?"

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo side-stepped Delic, heading for the front door. He grabbed an apple as substitution for his breakfast on the way out.  
As always, much to Shizuo's dismay, once the twins reached the bottom of the stairwell for the apartment complex, Izaya stood waiting.

"Finally, I thought you'd never show up," the brunet commented.

"Grouchy here didn't want to get up," Delic explained, nudging Shizuo with his elbow.

"Yeah, that's definitely it." Shizuo breezed past Izaya, leaving him and his brother to walk side-by-side.

"Aw, what's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya pounced on Shizuo, grasping onto his arm with a smirk hanging from his lips.

Immediately associating that smirk with a sultry smile, Shizuo shook Izaya off his arm roughly, fighting the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"Fuck off and bother Delic, flea." He mumbled, shooting Izaya a glare.

When the brunet did just that, and Delic just couldn't seem happier, Shizuo regretted suggesting it, unable to ignore the jealousy gnawing at his insides.

It really didn't help that they had nearly all the same classes.

During most of his day, Shizuo held witness to Delic shamelessly flirting with Izaya (give or take the entirety of the girls in the classroom), constantly whispering in his ear or grabbing his ass when he thought no one was looking.

And during the single class Shizuo had with just Izaya, the brunet was constantly flirting with _him._

At first, that's what disgusted Shizuo enough into hating the smaller boy. That was, until he and Delic became fuck buddies, and Shizuo began yearning for him. The double entendres and invasion of personal space _continued_ to make him feel uncomfortable—but for completely different reasons now. Occasionally during class, Shizuo would have to excuse himself due to an erection Izaya inadvertently gave him.

Now, watching Izaya suck suggestively on a ballpoint pen, with his tongue swirling around in all sorts of rottenly teasing ways, Shizuo knew it was going to be one of those days.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." The whispered voice broke him out of his reverie.

"What?" Shizuo eyed Izaya suspiciously, resting his head on his fist to face the other.

"Do you know how to give blowjobs?"

Shizuo blanched. Izaya grinned.

"W-what kind of fucked up question is that?" Shizuo barely maintained a whisper.

"Oh, I was just wondering. You seem like the kind of guy who would give really good head. And I need lessons." Izaya's eyes narrowed predatorily.

"I—_what?_"

Shizuo was more relieved for the bell than he'd ever been before.

"Aw, that's no fun. Well, tell Delic I'll see him later, Shizu-chan!" And with a wink, Izaya had merged with the crowd leaving the classroom.

Waiting for the rest of the kids to file out, Shizuo couldn't have hid the bulge in his crotch if he'd tried.

After a frustrating walk home with Delic, who couldn't stop talking about _one_ thing or another, Shizuo crashed on their couch in front of the television.

Nothing interesting caught his attention, and channel searching proved to get him nowhere. Delic was most likely coercing some kid to do his homework, and Shizuo didn't feel motivated enough to try and complete his own, feeling rather drowsy.

He'd barely gotten sleep the night before; after Izaya had left, the brunet was all Shizuo could think about. He'd tried to force himself to stop lusting for Izaya, especially since Delic had taken interest in him, but the overabundance of hormones in his body wouldn't let the attraction rest. Shizuo had tried to ignore Izaya, but the boy seemed to love bothering him to the ends of the earth.

Continuing to ponder his dilemma, Shizuo barely acknowledged Delic when he suddenly appeared from his room.

"Hey, Shizuo, I'm goin' out. Probably gonna be out late—you know how I roll." Delic smirked, and Shizuo just gave a curt nod, not taking his eyes off the television.

Delic sighed, pulling on a blinding white jacket.

"Deuces," he called, before walking out the door.

Shizuo remained silent, sunk into the couch, growing drowsier and drowsier.  
His vision started to blur, and rapid blinking decreased, but before he completely blacked out, Shizuo's eyes fell on the clock.

Only 5:47 pm.

He awoke with a start.

Staring straight up at his blank ceiling, Shizuo's heart thundered in his chest, from confusion and panic of going from a nightmare to an unfamiliar room. As his breathing slowed, and he blinked a few times, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the evening darkness, Shizuo recognized his living room. Glancing at the television, he squinted at the bright light, trying to make out the digital clock settled overhead.

He groaned, sitting up into a stretch, his back remarkably sore from the position he'd slouched into sleep in, wondering how the hell he'd managed to sleep from five pm through ten pm and still feel so exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, before fumbling for the remote and turning off the obnoxious TV. Shizuo rose from the couch, swaying slightly and he began to shuffle from his room.

The apartment was oddly quiet; usually Delic had one loud electronic on or another, but at the moment the whole building fell eerily silent. Shizuo ducked into his brother's room on the way to his own, and noticed the absence of said brother immediately. His mind processed slowly, recalling the twin's comment before he went out, saying he'd be late.

By late, Delic usually meant, 'Not coming back 'til morning'.

Shizuo grumbled to himself, and decided that he wouldn't bother taking the ten extra steps to his room, instead crashing in Delic's for the night. He didn't pick his feet off the floor, merely sliding them against the wood as he trudged drowsily towards the bed. Kicking off his trousers and shrugging off his blazer, Shizuo sunk into the cool, crisp sheets with a sigh and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders.

As his mind started to fade into oblivion again, he heard the familiar clicking sound of Delic's window being opened.

As recognition seared his nerves like electrical shock, Shizuo was suddenly wide awake.

Soft footsteps crept towards the bed, while Shizuo's mind was in a frenzy.

Should he pretend to be asleep? Would that make Izaya leave? Probably not…

Unless he recognized Shizuo. Could he? It was dark, and they were identical, but then there were the eyes. And was he _really_ thinking of tricking Izaya into sleeping with him? No way.

Did that mean he should send Izaya away? Tell him Delic wasn't there?

Unable to decide, Shizuo was completely unprepared when the corner of the bed sunk beneath added weight, and he could feel Izaya crawling towards him. Shizuo stole a peak from the corner of his eyes, and the sight he caught made the breath hitch in his throat, and the crotch of his pants tighten. Crimson eyes gleaming predatorily in the glow of the moon trickling in from the window, inky night-sky hair illuminated by the pale sheen, hips swaying slowly as he slinked towards Shizuo, Izaya looked like he was _on the prowl._

Pretending to be Delic would never work. How did he keep his cool around this boy?

Just before Izaya reached his shoulder, Shizuo pushed himself up into a sitting position, facing Izaya. The other raised a brow.

"Izaya—"

A sultry grin carved itself in Izaya's lips, pressing his index finger to the other's mouth to silence him.

"_Shh_, Delic, let your body do the talking."

He gently pushed Shizuo back down into the mattress, straddling his waist.

"Bu—"

Shizuo's trail of words and thoughts scattered when Izaya captured his mind and lips with a kiss. For suspended moment, Shizuo remained frozen, startled. But when Izaya swept his tongue against Shizuo's mouth, the blond warmed up immediately, melting into the mesh of lips on lips, and teeth on tongue, tongue on tongue, and teasing nips to each other's lips. Breaking away slowly, a thin strand of saliva bridging the almost nonexistent gap between eager mouths, Izaya murmured,

"I don't remember you having any complaints before, Delic."

Shizuo didn't even stop to think before he spoke, "What complaints?"

Instead of letting Izaya get his word in, Shizuo closed the space between them again, molding his lips with Izaya's, looping his arm around the other's shoulders, and letting his other hand twine in strands of feathery soft hair. Izaya grinned into the kiss, but enthusiastically moved his tongue against Shizuo's nonetheless.

Shizuo let his hand wander down to the small of Izaya's back, fingers barely brushing against the fabric of the other's shirt, sending surges of tingling through his nerves. Izaya shivered, moaning into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed when the hand on his back gently massaged the sensitive area at the base of his spine. He unconsciously arched into the hand, erection growing in his jeans, while Shizuo continued his ministrations both on his back and in his mouth.

Panting slightly for breath, pulling away sparingly, Izaya peppered kisses along Shizuo's jaw, up until his ear, where he bit the fleshy lobe teasingly. Shizuo moaned.

"You taste different today…" Izaya whispered into the blond's ear.  
Before Shizuo had the chance to worry about his cover, Izaya slid his hips down a fraction from Shizuo's waist, and rolled them expertly, creating delicious friction between their clothed and heated groins. Izaya probed the shell of Shizuo's ear with his tongue, warm breath ghosting over cool saliva, creating a trail of shivering sensation for the blond.

Izaya paused thoughtfully. "I _like_ it."

Shizuo grumbled in response, moving both of his hands down to Izaya's waist, getting a firm grip before grinding up into the bulging crotch. The brunet hissed, mouth hanging open against Shizuo's neck, lingering moist breath lighting the blond's nerves. Izaya continued to rock against him, becoming increasingly frustrated with the glorious friction against his almost painful arousal.

Izaya giggled quietly against Shizuo, the gentle vibrations the only indication to the blond.

"How come you're so unusually complacent and quiet tonight," Izaya sat up on top of Shizuo's thighs, placing his hands on his broad chest for support as he gave a particularly rough grind into the other, "_Delic?_"

His bloodthirsty eyes glowed mischievously.

Shizuo frowned, trying not to show the panic that began to flutter in the pit of his stomach, scrambling to come up with what Delic would do.

"You haven't done anything comment worthy." Shizuo muttered, in a nonchalant way contrasting with the frantic pace of his heart.

For a moment, the other's face fell into disbelief, but soon Izaya's grin was back, and his slender hands traveled down Shizuo's chest, unbuttoning the white school shirt.

"Well I guess I'll have to change that," Izaya sighed, then lowered his head to Shizuo's chest, running his tongue down the expanse of tanned skin.

He took a perk nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, and giving it a slight twist with his teeth. Shizuo grunted, and he switched his ministrations to the neglected nub, teeth flashing in the relative dark before they latched onto Shizuo's skin. Pleased with the other's hiss, Izaya blew on the abused flesh, satisfied with the shudder that wracked Shizuo's torso.

He moved his cool fingers to inside the open shirt, letting his fingerpads just barely ghost over the flushed skin, loving the soft ease with which they glided over the other's toned abdomen. The barely-there sensations tingling Shizuo's nerves had him arching slightly off the bed, just to press into Izaya's crotch again.

The blond's hands slid down the other's back, and he thumbed the jeans' waistband, pushing the fabric lower, slowly. Izaya didn't lose focus on Shizuo's body, while he trailed his warm lips up the other's throat, halting at he jawline to suck on the edge below his earlobe, still red from earlier.

Izaya lifted his hips lightly from Shizuo's, as the other boy tugged the jeans down to his knees, following suit with his boxers. Izaya moaned slightly into Shizuo's neck when the tepid air his engorged erection, dripping some precum onto the other's slacks. Shizuo took the opportunity to tilt his head down and run his tongue along Izaya's burning ear, sensual whispers slipping almost effortlessly from his lips.

He fisted Izaya's arousal, "So hard and wet, and we've barely started."

His voice was husky, and the deep, sultry tone had Izaya melting.

"You seem eager yourself," Izaya said breathlessly, giving a squeeze to the bulge in Shizuo's pants.

The hand on Izaya's length pulled, and fingers rubbed over the head teasingly, smearing the creamy substance. A guttural groan ripped from his throat, and he thrust into the encouraging palm, only to be denied when Shizuo's hand pulled away. About to protest, Izaya pushed himself off Shizuo's chest, missing the heated breath against his cheek as he faced the blond.

"Deli—"

His complaints were cut short, however, because Shizuo chose that moment to push three of his slicked fingers into Izaya's entrance, all at once. Izaya tried not to let the pleasure of having the three digits rubbing his insides show, the heat of desire blocking the discomfort of the sudden entry.

"_Ah_, Delic, ever hear of patience?"

"'M not a patient guy." Shizuo replied simply.

The fingers pressed in deeper, and Izaya rose his behind up in the air reflexively, trying to distract his mouth with Shizuo's chest again, though moans continued to seep through his reluctant lips. His nimble fingers searched for Shizuo's fly, fumbling with the zipper when they reached their destination. Shizuo pushed his pelvis up from the mattress to give Izaya better access while he pushed down the pants and boxers.

He accidentally pressed his budding erection into Izaya's, as well as cause the fingers to travel deeper within the other's entrance, making Izaya falter in his movements while stuttering gasps were drawn from him, before he finally managed to get the blond's slacks down to his shins.

"That's _much_ better," Izaya uttered, before capturing Shizuo's lips with his own again.

Their flushed, pulsing erections started to throb as whole new lust swirled in their groins, the heated flesh pressed against each other, the boys' hips grinding softly and slowly as their lips melded together, eyes sliding shut in bliss.

Ecstasy grabbed them and tightened its vice grip, grinding growing faster and more sticky and damp, increasing the amount of sensation exploding in their veins, hands traveled everywhere on each other, minus the fingers that still prodded inside Izaya, hooking at an angle that continuously jabbed Izaya's prostate.

Gasping, Izaya broke from the wet, sloppy kiss, and Shizuo simply latched his mouth onto his shoulder, sucking on a clear spot for a fresh blotch of red and purple to bloom on.

Their bodies were meshed together, and somewhere along the line they'd discarded their shirts, which were carelessly tossed halfway on the bed and on the floor.

Arousal acted as a drug, smearing any lingering thoughts in the boys' minds and watering their vision, while sparks of pleasure smoldered their nerves.

Their feeling capabilities were left to what they greedily touched of each other and the addicting libido shooting through their blood stream, all damp flesh and heated, pacing pulses.

Izaya had an impossible time trying to separate his mind from the lust that clogged it, unable to remember a time where he'd had such a problem before. Shizuo pulled his fingers from the other's puckered entrance, leaving Izaya with an uncanny feeling of hollowness.

The brunet's mind clouded with protest, none of which he could voice without stuttering uselessly, something he wasn't exactly proud of.

"Sh-_Shizu!_" He whined, opening his glazed crimson eyes, meeting Shizuo's mocha orbs dead on.

Unwittingly, Izaya froze, realizing his mistake when Shizuo's eyes widened and his actions halted as well. Rather than playing it off, or blaming it on the identical features the blonds shared, Izaya remained motionless, moments ticking away in suspended silence for what felt like hours.

For a while, they just stared at each other, searching the other's eyes in hopes it would lead to some sort of resolution for the stony, awkward silence that engulfed the rooms. Their blood was still pumping much too fast through their veins, and while their arousal didn't fade, the fog in their minds did, and every sense became more acute. Shizuo didn't know if he should own up or ask Izaya why he thought he was who he was, but he knew he paused too long to act like nothing happened.

"Izaya," Shizuo started, softly.

"Izaya, I di—"

"Delic, don't just stand there." Izaya interrupted, barely above a whisper.

Confused, Shizuo followed the other's gaze to the bedroom door, where there was a glimmer of magenta eyes in the dark, before he saw his twin stride in until he was illuminated by the same moonlight cast over Shizuo and Izaya on the bed. Izaya glared at the smug expression on the other blond's face.

"Don't _tell_ me you're gonna stop there," Delic motioned down to the tenting crotch of his trousers, "it was just getting _good_."

Shizuo, still completely baffled, couldn't find it in himself to be enraged by his brother's comment. Though he could feel the tension radiating from Izaya, still pressed chest to chest with him.

"Izaya, " Shizuo spoke, drawing Izaya's attention back to him, "if you knew, why did you do it?"

The brunet considered him for a moment, "I wondered when you'd back out."

"And if I hadn't?"

"You'd shoulder the guilt. It was harmless."

Delic scoffed behind them, and Shizuo just sent a glare his way.

"Though I never knew your _brother_ was so keen on _voyeurism_." Izaya hissed.

"Hey, any porn is good porn, especially when it's free." Delic grinned wider, and started working on his belt buckle.

"What're you…" Shizuo started, watching as the other dropped his pants, and he felt Izaya stiffen against him.

"As much as I _love_ watching, I wouldn't mind getting some of the action, too." The other blond sighed, throwing his clothes to the side.

He frowned at the other two's vacant expressions as they stared at him.

"Don't act like you weren't going to get it on five minutes ago."

Inching towards the two other boys, Delic crawled onto the bed. Izaya and Shizuo didn't move, just watched with uncertainty until the other hovered over them, straddling Izaya's waist, with his hands pressed on the mattress on either side of Shizuo's head.

"Guess I'll just have to spark some motivation," he whispered huskily, leaning closer to Shizuo until he'd captured his twin's mouth with his own, his devious tongue snaking out to invade the other's mouth when Shizuo's jaw dropped in silent surprise.

Izaya stared skeptically, with disbelief, at the two blonds that sandwiched him easing into their kisses. He grew amused, then impatient, when he saw their tongues leaving the sanctity of their mouths, twining passionately as their breath grew quicker, and he felt his own erection stir. Delic sucked on Shizuo's tongue, teasing the muscle with his own, embracing the sloppy exchange eagerly. He was surprised when Izaya moved from beneath him, elbowing him out of the way and separating his lips from Shizuo, before the brunet took them for himself.

Shizuo looked surprised, not to mention pleased, as the more familiar pair of soft lips attacked his own.

"He was mine first," Izaya mumbled, glaring at Delic sidelong, before focusing back on his kiss.

Delic merely chuckled in response, before grinding subtly against Izaya, who bucked up defiantly once before melding his thighs with Shizuo's again. Delic began to ravage the back of Izaya's neck with his teeth and lips, sucking and nipping at the smooth skin, enjoying the shudders that ran through the other's body. He felt his brother begin moving his length against Izaya's, which made the brunet's rear rub against Delic's growing arousal.

Shizuo threaded his fingers through inky black hair, pulling Izaya's head as close to him as humanly possible, making certain their lips molded together as tightly as possible, leaving room for little else than their tongues and lustful asphyxiation. Izaya fisted his hands on the pillow behind Shizuo's head, his eyes slipping shut again, losing sight of the intense gold irises that bore into him with hazed need.

Delic panted into his neck, warm breath sending shivers of delight through him, and he moaned against Shizuo's lips while the grinding grew harder and more animalistic.

Izaya groaned as his hips were lifted off of Shizuo's, and Shizuo blinked in confusion when his erection was grabbed, though Izaya's hands still gripped the pillow behind him. But his world went black when his eyes slipped shut in pure _pleasure_ when he felt the hand guide him inside Izaya's hole.

Moaning, Izaya's lips completely slipped from Shizuo's, resting in the junction between his neck and shoulders, while he was entered. He felt Delic's hands lift his hips up before guiding them back down again, earning another gasp from Shizuo. His hands on the pillow went white-knuckled, and Izaya broke free from Delic's hands, lifting himself up from Shizuo's erection himself, and slamming back down again.

"Ahh, _fuck, Shizu-chan,_" he whimpered, when he slammed himself down the moment Shizuo thrust up into him, hitting his prostate dead on, coating his vision in white.

"I…za…ya," Shizuo grunted with each thrust.

A slow pace developed, focused mostly on the deep thrusting of Shizuo's hips, aligned with when Izaya rolled his hips back down, getting an angle that had Shizuo sheathed completely inside the other.

Delic's hand kneaded Shizuo's balls, while he thrust into Izaya, the other pumping the very base of Shizuo's length, sometimes hitting Izaya's perineum when he slammed down on Delic's hand, causing breathless streams of curses to flow from the brunet.

"Ngh, _Delic_," Izaya gasped, grinding down against Delic's fist where it kneaded the base of Shizuo's erection.

At that moment, Delic let go of Shizuo, and pushed Izaya down flat against the other blond's chest. Izaya groaned, his knees bent oddly beside Shizuo's waist on either side, head pressed flush against his shoulder.

"Are you _trying_ to kill the mood?" Izaya snapped, unable to move from the hand pressing down on his back.

"Just hold on, bitchy," Delic mumbled,

Shizuo craned his neck to watch Delic from behind Izaya, and his eyebrows rose when Delic positioned himself behind Izaya.

"You want me to pull out _now?_" Shizuo didn't have the patience to stop yet.

Delic sent him a glance of disbelief, before laughing slightly, "Oh, don't worry, it'll all fit."

Izaya tensed dramatically at the words, unable to see Delic himself, and his only comfort came from Shizuo, who wrapped his arms around Izaya's back.

"Fucking _bastard_," Izaya hissed, but his smoldering expression vanished when Delic began to ease into him.

Shizuo rubbed Izaya's back in slow circles until Delic was in all the way, having difficulty restraining himself within the tight heat, which doubled when he felt his brother's erection slide against his own. Izaya inhaled sharply, eyes clenching shut at the double penetration, pain searing his rear. Though he knew it would only hurt longer if he stayed motionless, so gathering was strength he had from his shaking muscles, Izaya bucked back to signal the twins for movement.

Delic began thrusting immediately, enthusiastically pounding into Izaya, whose mouth hung open in a mix of pleasure and pain from being filled completely, and having his erection rub against Shizuo's abdomen. Shizuo covered Izaya's lips gently with a kiss, before he began moving as well, peppering kisses along the boy's jaw as well to allow air for his harsh breathing.

"Shit, shit, fu-_ahhh,_" The brunet breathed, overwhelmed.

A muddled mess, Izaya's mind could barely process the onslaught of sensations, and by default the pleasure overrode the pain, melting his limbs and thoughts like an aphrodisiac. Shizuo and Delic thrust at different intervals of depth and speed, stimulating his prostate at every turn, with a teasing brush or two followed by a hard thrust dead on, that left his head spinning.

Shizuo was swallowed by euphoria, his thrusts more rapid and uneven than before, the feeling of being sucked inwards by Izaya's entrance as well as being stroked by his brother's engorged length inside that tight heat was invigorating as much as it was intoxicating.

Delic grunted with each fervent thrust, sinking his pearly teeth into Izaya's damp flesh every now and then to leave territorial markings, which Shizuo mimicked from his vantage point. Their slick skin slid smoothly against each other, allowing for quicker and deeper thrusts and a salty tang to each kiss or bite they shared. The scent of sex drove their libido further, if anything, immersing them completely in their thoughtless minds and wordless moans.

For a while longer, they thrust in frenzy against each other, gasping though their raw throats protested, until the burning coil in their stomachs tightened, and they felt their releases approaching.

Shizuo was the first to release, when Izaya's muscles clamped over his erection at the last second, drawing his orgasm from him in sticky spurts of white inside the brunet. He continued to thrust despite release, for a while longer, the head of his flagging erection still remarkably sensitive.

Delic felt the dribbling gush of Shizuo's release coat his erection, still thrusting inside Izaya, and with another hard and angled thrust, he hit Izaya's prostate one last time before he heard the brunet moan, and Izaya came on Shizuo's stomach. Delic pulled out, and gave himself a few rough strokes; before he came as well, splattering on Izaya's naked back.

Spent and satisfied, Delic sighed, flopping onto his back, staring at the ceiling with a grin. Izaya rolled to Shizuo's side, between the twins, but he left his arm draped over Shizuo's chest, and Shizuo kept an arm curled around Izaya's back.

A comfortable silence permeated the air, and Izaya occupied himself in his afterglow, tracing delicate designs in the cooling skin of Shizuo's chest. Shizuo let his eyes slip closed, rubbing small circles on Izaya's waist, keeping his mind empty of everything. And Delic continued to grin up at the ceiling, arms behind his head.

"We should—no, we _need_ to do that again." Delic said, breaking the silence.

Izaya gave an irritated sigh.

"_Next time_, it's just me and Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured against Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo didn't say anything, though the other two fell silent after that. Though he couldn't help the grin on his face when it was acknowledged that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be a one time thing.


End file.
